The present invention relates to a method for achieving boundary localization in a scanning apparatus, as well as to a scanning apparatus, which is capable of achieving intelligent judgement on boundary localization of the scanned file by means of this method, through an effective combination of optical, electronical and mechanical techniques.
This application claims priority from China Patent Application No. 200910238868.4, filed on 30 Dec. 2009, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety for all purposes.
With the scanning apparatus of conventional art, upon scanning an item of an undefined format, unwanted marginal corners often appear although files or pictures to be scanned is enabled to be scanned and stored. Thus, the scanned files obtained usually need to be re-processed by other softwares.
The scanning apparatus is generally classified into two types, the first is the paper feeding type, the other is the backboard type. The backboard type generally means that the entire plane surface that can be sensed by the whole of the sensor module of the scanning apparatus is scanned, or the file is scanned while being placed at the position of a defined specification, and the processing method for the item to be scanned having a special specification or shape is utterly absent. Then, as to the paper feeding type scanning apparatus, an activation lever is generally provided at the file inlet, thus the width of the file may be determined; then whether or not the scanning of the file is completed is judged via the passing switch provided at the paper inlet. Thus the operation has to be carried out manually, and as to the item to be scanned having a special shape, the boundary localization is still unsatisfying.